This invention relates generally to dispensing devices for discharging in discrete portions liquid or pasty substances, such as liquid or pasty soap or other toilet articles.
German publication No. 25 09 804 describes a dispenser of the above type in which a compressible container for the liquid or pasty substance to be discharged is subject to pressure from a hand-operated lever whereby the substance is discharged through a downwardly directed discharge conduit. The container is arranged in a rigid housing and the lever is operable so that it compresses the container and opens the discharge conduit simultaneously, and likewise simultaneously relieves the pressure from the container and closes the discharge conduit. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that a comparatively large force is required especially during the end phase of the discharging process, so that the container can be emptied only with difficulties.